Goddess 911
by Midnight Scarlet
Summary: Yoai! JS, YY, BR, MM. A goddess sent from the clouds must put these couples together but she only has a month to do so! Can she make it in time? Tea and Tristan bashing! CHAPTER 9 UP PEOPLE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH SO PUT AWAY THOSE LAWYERS! I ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND MY OC!!  
  
*******Somewhere in the Clouds*******  
  
Nina: *sleeping*...Mmmmm, candy! ^O^  
  
Speaker: Wake up sleeping beauty, we have a mission for you.  
  
Nina: *mumbles and rolls on her side*...Just five more minutes mommy...  
  
Speaker: Nina, get your butt down into the main office NOW!  
  
Nina: ACK! *falls out of her bed* Fine, fine you don't need to yell! Shesh! *gets her white dress on* A please would have been nice but no.it's just get up and do what I say!  
  
******Main Office******  
  
Head God: It has come to our attention that 3 couples need desperate help in order to be together with who they love. *sees Nina playing with a yo- yo* WOULD YOU QUIT IT?  
  
Nina: Huh? Oh sorry. I just lost track of what you were saying. ^__^  
  
Head God: *sigh* Whatever. -_- Anyway, could you do it?  
  
Nina: Putting 3 couples together? By myself? Uh, sure why not? Who are the lucky girls?  
  
Head God: Well, they're not exactly girls...*shows her a picture of the Yu- Gi-Oh guys*  
  
Nina: Wouldn't this be something Cinderella's godmother could do better then me?  
  
Head God: No, if you want to prove you're worthy of being a goddess then you have to earn it. *sees that she's playing with her yo-yo again* NINA YOROKOBI!!  
  
Nina: I was listening!...what did you say again? O.o  
  
Head God:...just go. -_-  
  
************Meanwhile at Domino High***********  
  
Yami: *hides behind Ryou and Joey* Have you seen the banshee-I mean Tea anywhere?  
  
Ryou: No, I think she's still looking for you. What did you do this time?  
  
Yami: All I said was that I think her friendship speeches could use more work and she automatically told me I was going to listen to all of hers, and choose the best one!  
  
All Three: *shudder*  
  
Joey: Damn, I'm so sorry Yami!  
  
Tea: *in her high, annoying, bratty voice* THERE YOU ARE YAMI! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!  
  
Yami: Must hide! *runs away*  
  
Tea: *runs after him, out into the hall* WAIT MY LOVE! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD MY LATEST SPEECH!  
  
Yami: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs into the janitors closet and locks the door*  
  
Ryou: Well, at least Yami's safe.  
  
Joey: Not what I can say for myself. *sees Tristan coming up to him*  
  
Tristan: *in a sick flirting tone* Hey Jounouchi.  
  
((Mid-S: Now that's scary! .  
  
YMS: You got that right hikari!))  
  
Joey: Uh, hey Tristan. Um, nice to see you too.  
  
Tristan: *gets closer to him* You wanna go see a movie Friday night?  
  
Joey: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *turn to see what that was about*  
  
Joey: I mean no. ^_^; I have plans on Friday.  
  
Tristan: *looks a little disappointed* Oh. Okay then.  
  
Joey: Well Ryou would you look at that! We have to get to History class.  
  
Ryou: But I don't have-  
  
Joey: NOW! *drags Ryou out the door with him*  
  
*******Meanwhile...*******  
  
Nina: *hanging from the ceiling and watching* Hm...looks like I have my work cut out for me.  
  
Bell: BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
Nina: AHHHHH! *falls flat on her back* I hate my life. X_x  
  
*****45 Minutes Later in Class*****  
  
Teacher: So that's why 2+2 equals 4 children. Any questions?  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Yami: So...what is 2+2 again? O.O  
  
Everyone else: *face fault*  
  
Teacher: Never mind Yami. -_- Class dismissed.  
  
*****At Seto's Locker*****  
  
Seto: /God that Yami is such an idiot! Not knowing what 2+2 equals!...I wish she had answered his question though. I'm not too sure myself!/  
  
((YMS: Hold it!  
  
Mid-S: O.o What?  
  
YMS: Why are you making Kaiba-kun OOC?  
  
Mid-S: I'M NOT! I just think that he might not know the answer to the question!  
  
YMS:...Do you know the answer?  
  
Mid-S: Sure I do! It's, um, it's...67! ^__^ Yup, I'm a genius! Now on with the fic!  
  
YMS: -_- Why me?))  
  
Seto: *opens locker and sees a foot tall goddess standing there*  
  
Nina: *in a cute chibi voice* Hya! ^____^  
  
Seto: ((((O.O))))) *slams his locker shut* Okay, I've really got to stop taking those sleeping pills. *opens his locker again*  
  
Nina: *looks angrily at him* Well that wasn't very nice!  
  
Seto:...It's finally happened! I've cracked!  
  
Nina: No you idiot! I'm here to help you. I'm your fairy...goddess! Yeah that's a good name! ^_^  
  
Seto: Riiight and I'm Yugi Moto.  
  
Nina: So you're Yugi! Nice to meet you. Though in your picture you had this really weird hair thing going on. *shows him a picture of Yugi*  
  
Seto: -_-...I'm so out of here! *shuts his locker and leaves*  
  
Nina: Why do they always do that? T_T  
  
Narrator: What will happen next time? Will Tea finally get to Yami? Will Tristan flirt with Joey some more? *everyone shudders* Will Midnight Scarlet write a funny chapter? (Mid-S: I resent that!) Find out next time on 'Goddess 911'!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Mid-S: *has a cap that says 'director' on* That's a wrap ladies and gents!  
  
YMS: Finally! I thought the hell would never end!  
  
Mid-S: -_- Shut up.  
  
Narrator: *comes up to her, covered in eggs* I QUIT!  
  
Bakura and Y. Malik: *laughing hysterically in the corner*  
  
Mid-S: Damn! Where am I going to get a new narrator on such short notice?  
  
YMS: *sticks her chest out proudly*  
  
Mid-S: *snaps fingers* I know! Yami...  
  
YMS: Yes hikari? ^__^  
  
Mid-S: What do you think if...I get Wolvie to be our narrator?  
  
YMS: Well I...  
  
Mid-S: I knew you'd agree with me! ^____________^ *claps hands and Hugh Jackson appears*  
  
Logan:...Where the hell am I? O.o  
  
Mid-S: *starry eyed* WOLVIE! *glomps him*  
  
Logan: Who are you?!  
  
Mid-S: I'm your biggest fan!  
  
YMS: -_- She wants you to be the narrator for her stories from now on.  
  
Logan: But I don't want to! *tries to shake her off*  
  
Mid-S: *not letting go* But you haaaaaaaaave to be! *gives him the puppy dog eyes*  
  
Logan: Must...not...give...in.  
  
YMS: Hikari, why don't you get another narrator! It could take forever to crack this guy!  
  
Mid-S: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts sobbing* I WANT MY WOLVIE!  
  
YMS: *sigh* Well see you later folks! Make sure to be back whenever she decides to update this thing. Ja!  
  
Mid-S: *still holding on to Logan* MINE MINE MINE!!! 


	2. And The Madness Continues

YMS: Hey everyone! My hikari finally finished writing the next chapter of Goddess 911! What do you think?  
  
Audience: *silence*  
  
YMS: -_- So much support for her. She's still all over 'her' Wolvie over there.  
  
Mid-S: *hanging on to Logan* Pleeeeeeeeease Wolvie-kun! Be my goddamn narrator!  
  
Logan: Sorry kid, but I'm not narrator material.  
  
Mid-S: *starts crying* YAMI, LOGAN HATES ME! T_T  
  
YMS: *sigh* Here! *snaps her fingers and Ray appears*  
  
Ray: Oh no, not another fanfiction! O.O  
  
Mid-S: RAY-KUN! *runs over and glomps him* ^O^  
  
YMS: -_- *sigh* How quickly her moods change. Anywho, I guess it's my job to say, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Ray: *has a gun to his head* -_- I hate my life. Anyway, this is where we last left our zeroes-I mean 'heroes'. So, um, on with the story!  
  
*******In the Janitors Closet********  
  
Yami: *is hunched up in a corner and is rocking back and forth* N-No Tea. Too.much. friendship! O.O  
  
Nina: *appears in front of him (in her normal size)* Hya! ^_^  
  
Yami: AHHHHHH EVIL TEA DEMON! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws a broom at her*  
  
Nina: O.O EEK! *dodges it* For the love of Ra I'm not a evil Tea demon!.what's a Tea?  
  
Yami: *looks her over* Well, you are too evil looking to be a friendship freak.  
  
Nina: Um, thanks?  
  
Yami: No problem! ^_^  
  
Nina: Riiiiiiiiight. Anyway, I'm here to help you with.*janitor door opens and slams her into the wall*  
  
Tea: THERE YOU ARE YAMI! ^__^ I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! NOW WE CAN FINALLY TALK ABOUT OUR PROBLEMS AND FIGURE THEM ALL OUT.THROUGH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! *gets all starry-eyed*  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *dragging him out by the feet and singing* I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.  
  
Yami: *sobbing and praying* Ra if you're listening, kill me now! *leaves with Tea dragging him*  
  
Nina: *the door finally closes and she falls on the ground* That's twice today.X_x  
  
**********Back in History Class with Jou and Ryou**********  
  
Ryou: /Why am I here anyway? I told Jou I couldn't come but somehow that crazy teacher decided I was in his class!/  
  
Bakura: //Sucks to be you!// ^_^  
  
Ryou: -_- /Shut up./  
  
Crazy Teacher: Ryou, stop talking to that evil spirit inside your head that I'm not supposed to know about!  
  
((YMS: *looks at Mid-S* What the hell is wrong with you?! How much damn candy have you been eating?  
  
Mid-S: *surrounded by ten empty bags of sugar* Not much.Yami, give me a hug! ^__^  
  
YMS: -_- You are way too weird to be my light!))  
  
Ryou: Yes sir.  
  
Crazy Teacher: And will someone please catch that crazy goddess that's invisible to everyone but some of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast?! Shesh, must I do everything around here? For the love of god, someone turn off that ringing!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Jou: Um, what ringing?  
  
Crazy Teacher: Oh so that's your game is it? Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to stop that ringing myself! *jumps out an open window* SO LONG SUCKERS!  
  
Everyone: O.o;;  
  
Jou: He really scares me sometimes!  
  
Ryou: -_- Yeah, well he scares me ALL the time!  
  
Mai: *walks in* Um, did I miss something here? O.O  
  
Bakura: *sees her* Hi Mai! Wow, you look really good today! So, um will you go out with me?  
  
Mai:.No. *walks to her desk*  
  
Bakura: NOOO! THE ONE WOMAN I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED HAS TURNED ME DOWN! WHY CRULE WORLD? WHY?  
  
Everyone else: O.o; Um, yeah.  
  
Ryou: *sitting at his desk unhappily* Why can't he love ME?  
  
Nina: *appears on his desk* HI! ^__^  
  
Ryou: O.O What the hell are you?  
  
Nina: *looks around herself to make sure Tea isn't around to bash her into a wall again* I your fairy.goddess! I'm here to help you get Bakura back! ^_^ There, I said it without getting smashed! I'm so happy!  
  
Rock: *comes flying out of no where and hits her in the head*  
  
Nina: *dazed look* Pretty birdies.*shakes head* I'm okay!  
  
Ryou: Riight. *realizes everyone's staring at him* What?  
  
Jou: Um, Ryou, why are you talking to yourself? *doesn't see Nina*  
  
Ryou: What the hell are you talking about? I'm talking to her! *looks like he's pointing at thin air*  
  
Nina: *whispers* Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, only you, Yami and Seto can see me, unless I want other people to see me.  
  
Ryou: Well make yourself visible then!  
  
Everyone: *think he's crazy and take a step back from him*  
  
Nina: Sorry, no can do! See you tomorrow Ryou! *disappears*  
  
Ryou: *sigh* WOULD YOU ALL STOP STARING FOR THE LOVE OF RA?!  
  
Everyone: O.o;  
  
Jou:.-_- I have really got to get new friends.  
  
Ray: You sure do Jou, you sure do! ^_^ What will happen next? Will Yami get away from the murderous Tea? Will everyone still believe that Ryou's crazy? And what has happened to Kaiba? Join us next time whenever Midnight Scarlet decides to update this thing again and find out! Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this! ^__^  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Mid-S: Ray-Kun you were wonderful! ^_^  
  
Ray: Yeah, I know.  
  
Logan: *tries to slip away from them*  
  
YMS: Oh no you don't! *snaps her fingers and he's tied up in a chair* If I have to suffer then so do you!  
  
Tea: *comes skipping in* Do I get to keep Yami in this fic?  
  
Mid-S: Not on your life!  
  
Tea: Aw, please?  
  
Yugi: *jumps at her with a butcher knife* YOU'LL NEVER GET MY YAMI-CHAN!  
  
YMS:.Shouldn't we stop them?  
  
Mid-S: Nah, Yugi deserves some screen time. He hasn't appeared in the story yet!  
  
YMS: I mean about him killing Tea!  
  
Mid-S: Would you miss her?  
  
YMS:.Good point.  
  
Mid-S: Well please R&R! I need to know if I should continue this thing or not! JA NE! 


	3. What Would You Do For a Yami Bar?

Mid-S: Hey everyone! I finally wrote another chapter, sorry for the long wait! ^^; *give Yu-Gi-Oh! plushies out to reviewers and other people*  
  
YMS: Let's not waste anytime.  
  
Mid-S: You're absolutely right yami! ^_^  
  
YMS: I am? I mean, I am.  
  
Logan: Will you let me go now? *still tied to the chair*  
  
Mid-S: Nope! ^__^  
  
Riku: Why am I here?  
  
Mid-S: Because someone needs to watch Wolvie and make sure he doesn't escape!  
  
Rei: Now on with the fic!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Rei: We join our heroes once again for another adventure!  
  
*******In Math Class********  
  
Seto: /Okay, there is no way in hell I saw a little pixy thing. NO WAY!/  
  
Teacher: Mr. Kaiba, will you answer this question for us?  
  
Seto: YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! I'M NOT CRAZY!  
  
Everyone: (((OO))) *back away a little*  
  
Teacher: Um, do you need to be excused Mr. Kaiba? OO;  
  
Seto:...No, I'm fine. *picks up pen and points it at the teacher * BUT NOT CRAZY!  
  
Teacher: Okay, class dismissed!  
  
Kid: But class isn't over-  
  
Teacher: Bye! *runs out before anyone can stop her*  
  
Seto: Phef, what's her problem? She acts like someone tried to stab her with a pen or something. Teachers. -_-  
  
*****Yami and Tea*****  
  
Tea:...And we'll get friendship bracelets and friendship rings and-  
  
Yami: *sobbing and trying to choke himself but can't, since Tea has somehow magically stopped him from doing so...*  
  
Yugi: *walks by and sees them* Um, hi guys. Tea, what're you doing to Yami? Oo  
  
Tea: *looks at him with distaste* Oh, it's ~you~. Go away, Yami and I are going out from now on. Isn't that right darling?  
  
Yami: Kill me. Please.  
  
Nina: *appears in front of them in her normal height* Woah, head rush! OO...Hey Yami, why are you being dragged by some freaky girl in pink?  
  
Yami: (((OO))) You again! How the hell do you keep appearing out of nowhere?  
  
Nina: Ask Midnight Scarlet. It's her plot hole.  
  
((YMS: *holding her hikari back*  
  
Mid-S: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I AM YOUR CREATOR!! BOW DOWN TO ME!  
  
YMS: -_- You've really got to lay off the sugar M-Chan. Seriously.))  
  
Tea: Yami who are you talking too? ((Mid-S: Remember, no one can see Nina except for Yami, Ryou and Seto. Unless she wants to be seen.))  
  
Nina: Hey, that's the girl who pushed me into the wall! *makes herself visible for Tea and Yugi*  
  
Tea: (((O_______O))) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Nina: Hey go easy on the eardrums will you!  
  
Yugi: Wow, so cool! *gets cute starry eyes and looks at Nina in awe* ^__^  
  
Nina: *looks at Yugi* Aw, kawaii! ^O^  
  
Tea: Hey are you like a genie? You are, aren't you? And you're here to grant me three wishes!  
  
Nina: Now wait a second-  
  
Tea: Okay, first of all I wish for all the world to hear my friendship speeches ALL DAY LONG!  
  
All Three: ((((O___________________________O)))) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Nina tries to run but Tea grabs her instead*  
  
Tea: Yay, now I have Yami and a genie! ^O^  
  
Yami and Nina: RUN YUGI! GET HELP!  
  
Yugi: Uh, I got to get to class. *shifty eyes* Yeah, class. Bye!  
  
Yami: TRAITOR!  
  
Nina: Yes, but you love that traitor. *giggles like a school girl*  
  
Yami: ... *blush*  
  
Tea: Aw, Yami, I knew you loved me! *glomps him*  
  
Yami: OO *too horrified to move* Help.  
  
Nina: Okay, that's it, I'm zapping us out of here! *Yami and she disappear*  
  
Tea: *blinks* Oh so he's playing hard to get huh? *pulls net out from her pocket* Don't worry Yami, I'll find you!  
  
*****Ryou and Jou*****  
  
Ryou: *sigh* For the love of Ra Jou, Tristan isn't waiting for you beyond the class doors!  
  
Jou: *hiding behind Ryou* Yeah, but how can I believe ~you~. I mean five minutes ago, you where yelling at the air!  
  
Ryou: -_-...For the last time I was not yelling at the air! There was a fairy thing on my desk!  
  
Jou: Sure there was Ryou. And Kaiba would be jealous if Mai asked me out!  
  
Seto: *walks up to them* Mutt, what the hell are you doing?  
  
Jou: Uh, just seeing if I could...if I could...um... *turns pink and moves from behind Ryou, to stand beside him*  
  
Seto: You're such a loser.  
  
Mai: *runs to the group* Hey Jou, would you like to come to the mall with me in 10 minutes, since school's almost over?  
  
Jou: Um, I don't know Mai...won't Bakura beat the crap out of me if he sees us? I mean, he is watching us from that bush over there. *points to a bush*  
  
Bakura: *sees them staring at him* Hi...  
  
Ryou: *slaps his forehead* /And I actually like him! I mean hiding behind a bush! Baka!/  
  
Mai: Hm, I forgot about 'Kura. Ryou, could you come with us, just to keep your yami busy?  
  
Ryou: /Hmph, since when does she get to call Bakura by his nickname? Slut./ Uh, sure Mai I'll come....Kaiba, are you okay? *looks at Seto* If you grip on to that table any harder, it might brake.  
  
Seto: /What does that stupid whore think she's doing? Asking Jounouchi out is she? Well, I'm coming with them./ I'm going with you too.  
  
Jou: You are? OO Why?  
  
Seto: Because puppy, I'm going to meet someone there.  
  
Jou: *looks disappointed* Oh.  
  
Yugi: *comes up to them* Hey guys! Have you seen where Yami and some strange girl in a white dress went? The last time I saw them, they where getting dragged away by Tea...  
  
Mai: Where they still alive?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, by some miracle.  
  
Everyone: Wow.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I know. Anywho, I'm going to the mall with all of you! ^__^  
  
Ryou: How do you know we're going to the mall?  
  
Yugi: *shrugs*  
  
Tea: *has the net still in her hand* Hey, have you seen Yami?  
  
Seto: OO It's Tea!  
  
Tristan: Hey! ^__^ You guys wanna sing the Barney song with me?  
  
Bakura: It's Tristan!  
  
Jou: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! ((((((OO))))))  
  
Everyone but Tea and Tristan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *run away*  
  
*****Meanwhile, in Some Far Off Place*****  
  
Yami: You know, why you said you where going to zap us away from Tea, I thought you meant to another room in the school...NOT TO THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN!  
  
Nina: ^^; Sorry about this. But it could be worse! You could still be in Tea's arms.  
  
Yami:...Good point. So how do we get back?  
  
Nina: *hands him a paddle* We row. I can't risk using my powers again...besides, we're getting fit! ^__^  
  
Yami: -_- I can't believe this.  
  
Rei: Join our heroes next time Midnight Scarlet decides to write! What will happen at the mall? Will Yami and Nina ever get home? And will Logan ever escape from M-Sama's clutches? ((Mid-S: NEVER! MUHAHAHAHA!)) Find out next time on 'Goddess 911'!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Mid-S: Sorry about the not-so-funny chapter guys. This has been a hard story for me to write. Forgive me?  
  
Seto: They probably won't.  
  
Mid-S: Seto-kun that's so mean. T_T *sobs*  
  
YMS: Ah, come on Kaiba, don't be such an a-hole.  
  
Seto: *sigh* Yeah, well Jou is going out with Mai and that doesn't make me too happy.  
  
YMS: Well with that attitude, it's no wonder why he won't go out with you!  
  
Seto: You wanna fight?  
  
YMS: Sorry I don't beat up little girls!  
  
Seto: *growl* Why you- *attacks her and they wrestle on the floor*  
  
Mid-S: *wipes tears out of her eyes* My yami really cares about me, she really does! *sighs* Anywho, read and review onegai! Ja! 


	4. The Boat, The Mall and The Mansion

Mid-S: HI EVERYONE! ^_^ I wrote the new chapter already! Aren't you so proud of me?  
  
YMS: Shut up and thank the reviewers!  
  
Mid-S: I'm getting there! Thankies to all of my reviewers: Ranma Higurashi, Chibibaka, Crouching Tigress, Dreamsprite, Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Testsuo, Aftertaste of a Razorblade, Setsuna-kitogem, Ninetales122, Teddybear, Ryo Gin and Jenny-fer.  
  
I LOVE ALL OF YOU! ^__^  
  
Logan: Yeah, but you still haven't let me go.  
  
Mid-S: Well, I like to keep pets for experiments. *grins evilly*  
  
Logan: OO Dear god.  
  
Riku: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Mid-S: I hate when people do that .  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Rei: We join the cast at the mall, where they have run away from Tea and Tristan.  
  
*****The Mall*****  
  
Everyone: *out of breath*  
  
Yugi: Are *gasp* we *gasp* safe?  
  
Ryou: I *gasp* think *gasp* so. *faints*  
  
Seto: ¬_¬ Okay, you two are over dramatizing this. Ryou, get up.  
  
Ryou: *pouts* You never let me have any fun.  
  
Jou: LOOK! THE CANDY STORE IS HAVING A BIG BLOW OUT SALE! 50% OFF EVERYTHING!  
  
Everyone but Seto: WOW! OO  
  
Seto: Why am I here again? *sees Mai dragging Jou into the store* Oh yeah. To kill the little whore. Muhahahaha. MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: Kaiba-Kun, why are you laughing evilly? Is it because you're really sensitive inside and need to express your -  
  
Seto: ¬_¬ Okay Yugi, when I need therapy, I'll come see you first.  
  
Yugi: Great! ^_^ Here's my card.  
  
Card: *announcer music plays* Are you having problems in your life? Need a change of pace? Come to Dr. Yugi and let him solve all your problems! Call 1-800-YUGI today!  
  
Seto: OO *backs away and runs into the store*  
  
Yugi: T_T Why do they always do that?  
  
*****Meanwhile, with Yami and Nina*****  
  
Yami: T_T I'm tired, I don't wanna row anymore, I want my mommy.  
  
Nina: *twaps him* Please Yami, you've been complaining since last night!  
  
Yami: Wait a second, how did a night pass already?  
  
Mid-S: *appears* DAMN IT DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS! I'LL DROWN YOU BOTH IF I HAVE TOO! *disappears*  
  
Yami and Nina: OO; Okay, what was that?  
  
Nina: Ah, probably some crazy fan girl or something. It's not like someone is putting us into these situations on purpose.  
  
Yami: Yeah, wouldn't that just be crazy.  
  
Both: *laugh*  
  
Nina: Look Yami, shore! And the Candy Store is right by it!  
  
Yami: What are the chances of that happening?  
  
((YMS: *looks at Mid-S suspiciously* Yes, what are the chances of that happening?  
  
Mid-S: ^^; Hehe.))  
  
*****Inside the Candy Store With the Others*****  
  
Bakura: *looking at candy bombs* Hmm, the Choco-Blaster 9000 looks very promising, but the Rocky Mountain Cherry looks even better. Decisions, decisions.  
  
Candy Store Dude (CSD): Can I get anything for you, nice customer?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, I want the Rocky Mountain Cherry bomb. Now. *glares dangerously*  
  
CSD: Of course sir! But you have to smile! ^_^ Whatever you're doing, you should always smile!  
  
Bakura: ¬_¬ You know I could kill you at anytime?  
  
CSD: Only if you smile! ^___^  
  
Bakura: -_- Shut the hell up and give me my candy.  
  
*****Meanwhile, With Yami and Nina*****  
  
Yami: Hey everyone, I'm back!  
  
Everyone: *dully* Oh. Hi.  
  
Yami: I'm loved. ^_^  
  
Nina: *turns little again* Okies Yam-Chan, I'll be going now. I have to help some of the others! *disappears*  
  
*****Ryou*****  
  
Ryou: /I really hate this. Stupid Mai. Why in the name of god does Bakura like her?/  
  
Nina: *appears on his shoulder* Well, she's not ugly you know.  
  
Ryou: OO You again! Since when can you read my thoughts?  
  
Nina: ¬_¬ Your mother.  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Nina: Anywho, how's life been treating you?  
  
Ryou: Why don't you tell me?  
  
Nina: T_T Don't be so mean.  
  
Yugi: HEY GUYS, COME OVER HERE!  
  
Everyone: *get over there* What is it?  
  
Malik and Y. Malik: Hi ^__^  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Seto: Nobody move. They can smell your fear.  
  
Nina: -_- They are not animals for the love of god!  
  
Seto: (((OO))) I'm seeing things again!  
  
Ryou: Welcome to the club. -_-  
  
Mai: I haven't said a thing this chapter.  
  
Everyone Else: So?  
  
Mai: -_- Bakas.  
  
Malik: How's everyone? ^_^  
  
Jou: Well, we where fine until you two came along.  
  
Malik: Hmph. I'll show you. *controls Jou's mind*  
  
Jou: O.O *drools* I'm a little teapot short and stout-  
  
Yami: -_- This is more embarrassing then the time he danced the macarena.  
  
Nina: Hmm. *appears on Malik's shoulder* Um, hi.  
  
Malik: *turns to her* Oh cool! ^__^ Hey yami, check this out! I have a cool little bug thing on my shoulder!  
  
Jou: *stops his little dance* Why is everyone going crazy? There is nothing on your shoulder Malik.  
  
Y. Malik: Hey, don't talk to my crazy hikari in that way! *goes up to Bakura* Baku! Long time no see! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Get away from me.  
  
Y. Malik: T_T That's not nice.  
  
Bakura: ¬_¬ You killed me during our last duel.  
  
Y. Malik: Um, would you believe I didn't mean too? ^^;  
  
Bakura: To answer you honestly, no.  
  
Y. Malik: Aw. T_T  
  
Mai: Okay, this is getting nowhere. Besides, look outside! It's nighttime already!  
  
Everyone: *look out the window and the sun quickly disappear and the moon come out*  
  
Ryou: How did that happen? OO  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* That's life. You never know when it's gonna end.  
  
Yami: OO WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!  
  
Everyone except Bakura, Nina and Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *take a deep breath* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Nina: OO; Woah, big lung compacity!  
  
Seto: ¬_¬ This is so lame. I'm going home.  
  
Everyone Else: *stop screaming* Can we come too?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Jou: Please Kaiba? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Seto: You know, this just proves my point that you are a dog. /Even if you are a cute one./  
  
Nina: *on his shoulder, invisible* //You know, this could give you a chance to be with Jounouchi. ALONE.//  
  
Seto: /But we wouldn't be alone. His stupid friends would be there with us./  
  
Nina: //I'll keep them busy. ^_~//  
  
Seto: /Wait a second. How come you can read - /  
  
Nina: //Shut up and tell them they can come. -_-//  
  
Seto: All right you can all come.  
  
Everyone: YAY! ^_^  
  
Seto: But touch anything, and I'll kill you.  
  
*****At the Mansion*****  
  
Everyone: *poking at stuff and lying on beds, couches and chairs*  
  
Seto: *twitch-twitch*  
  
Nina: *standing in front of him* There, doesn't this make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? ^_^  
  
Seto: *chucks a vase at her*  
  
Nina: *dazed* Oh, look at all the pretty colors. *sings* Sugar plums are dancing in my head -  
  
Seto: *throws another vase at her*  
  
Nina: I'm loved. ^_^ *passes out* X_x  
  
Rei: And that ends this chapter of Goddess 911! What will happen next time? Will Mai get more screen time? ((Mai: I'd better *looks threateningly at Mid-S*)) What will the cast do at Kaiba's Mansion? And where are Tristan and Tea? ((Mid-S: Hopefully in hell.)) Find out next time when M-Sama updates this thing!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Mid-S: And that's the end of that chapter! ^_^  
  
YMS: You have to stop making those bad jokes. -_-  
  
Mid-S: Anywho, how was it? I know it's not that long, but I'm getting there. Fanfiction.net is annoying me badly. I HATE ALL THESE STUPID SQUIGALLY LINE THINGS THAT ARE ON MY GOD DAMN CHAPTERS! ARGH!  
  
Riku: They are annoying, aren't they?  
  
Rei: Well thank you for stating the obvious Riku!  
  
Riku: I-I was just trying to be supportive. T_T You don't have to be so mean! *runs away sobbing*  
  
Mid-S: Rei.  
  
Rei: What?  
  
Mid-S: Don't be mean!  
  
Rei: Your mother.  
  
Mid-S: *sigh* -_- Anywho, R&R onegai! Bye! 


	5. Enter Plot Here

NOTE: I'm so sad right now, I want to die. My lives work went down the drain because my mother threw out my folder of drawings that I've done since I was eight! I treasured it so much that when I found out, I cried for three strait hours. I locked myself in my room and didn't come out.  
  
If that's not bad, I also got yelled at and called worthless and bad by my mother. And to put the icing on the cake, my grandmother is in the hospital with a broken leg.  
  
I hate life right about now. T_T I'm starting to think I really am worthless and stupid and I can't write a decent fanfiction if I tried.  
  
CROUCHING TIGRESS: Thanks for the ice cream. It's very sweet of you. *smiles and glomps her*  
  
KUROI BARA NO TWILIGHT: Wow, where you laughing that hard? OO I'm glad that I could do that with my fanfiction. Thanks for telling me. ^_^ *gives her a Seto plushie*  
  
*sigh* Well here's the new chapter of Goddess 911. Hope you enjoy.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Rei: Are, um, people are still at the Kaiba mansion, hanging out.  
  
*****Mansion Madness*****  
  
Yugi: Yami, what's a virgin?  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Yami: Yugi! Who did you hear talking about things like that?  
  
Yugi: Well, Bakura asked Malik if he was still a virgin and he said no, so I just-  
  
Yami: *glares, the eye of Horus appearing on his head* Bakura and Malik, we have some talking to do.  
  
Bakura and Malik: OO Oh crap. *run away from Yami*  
  
Yami: HOW DARE YOU RUIN YUGI'S INNOCENT MIND?! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU! *chucks Barney plushies at them*  
  
Malik: *gets hit* Ugh, Bakura, I'm down!  
  
Bakura: Oh no! *goes to carry him*  
  
Malik: No, go on without me! Save yourself!  
  
Bakura:...Okay! ^_^ *leaves him on the ground*  
  
Malik: O_o; I was joking you idiot!  
  
Everyone Else: *eating popcorn and watching*  
  
Seto: ^_^ Now this I like!  
  
Nina: *sitting on his shoulder, chibi-fied* It's times like these I'm glad Barney never passed his entrance exam into Cloud #9.  
  
Yugi, Seto, Ryou, Yami and Malik: Really? OO  
  
Nina: Yeah. You know that 'I love you, you love me' song? Well it was actually filled with subliminal messages, so Barney could take over the world!  
  
Y, S, R, YY and M: Woah.  
  
Bakura: Whom in the name of god are they talking to?  
  
Mai: Beats me. O_o They've all been acting really strange lately.  
  
Jou: No sh*t. I've been telling you guys that for the past.forever!  
  
Y. Malik: Yeah but no one listens to you.  
  
Bakura and Mai: *nod*  
  
Jou: T_T  
  
Nina: Yami aren't you supposed to be killing 'Kura and Malik right about now?  
  
Yami: Oh yeah! ^_^ Thanks for reminding me. *takes out knife*  
  
Malik: ¬_¬ I hate you Nina.  
  
Nina: I love you too. ^__^  
  
Door: *knock-knock*  
  
Seto: Who could that be? OO *answers the door*  
  
A cloaked figure: *evil voice* Here you go. *hands him an envelope* But beware of-  
  
Seto: *slams the door in his face*  
  
Ryou: Who was that?  
  
Seto: Some freaky dude with a black cloak covering his face and body who told me to beware of something...probably just some salesmen. -_-  
  
Ryou: What's that envelope in your hand?  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Meh.  
  
Ryou: *sighs and takes the envelope from him*  
  
Envelope: Dear Yu-Gi-Oh Crew (and Nina),  
  
Read this carefully. YOU ARE DOOMED!  
  
Y. Malik: -_- Tell me something I don't know.  
  
Envelope: I will come for you at 6:00 am tomorrow morning exactly.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Envelope: To kill you.  
  
Everyone: Ooh.  
  
Envelope: Sweet dreams and love always,  
  
The Cloaked Figure  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Bakura: Do I sense a plot brewing?  
  
Everyone:...Nah, Midnight Scarlet's too stupid for that!  
  
((Mid-S: ¬_¬ I'll get them for this...))  
  
Jou: Now that that's over, how about we go eat?  
  
Everyone Else: Okay! ^__^  
  
Nina: *still on Seto's shoulder* Um, shouldn't we be fearing for our lives here? OO;  
  
Malik: Nah!  
  
Nina: Why? Oo  
  
Malik: Midnight Scarlet loves us too much to get us killed! I mean, if we had made fun of her in some way then I would be wo- *realizes that they did* OO Oh sh*t. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!  
  
Seto: No we're not. Well, at least *I* won't.  
  
Jou: And why is that Mr. Money bags?  
  
Seto: Oo Are you all really that stupid? Why don't we just leave the mansion? Geez, morons!  
  
Yugi: But I don't wanna leave the mansion! T_T All of my secret knives and swords are hidden here.  
  
Mai: Uh, Yugi, what secret knives and swords?  
  
Yugi: The ones that Yami got me for my birthday.  
  
Everyone: *glare at Yami* All you had to do was get him a card but noooo!  
  
Yami: ^^; Hehe, the kid needs something to amuse himself with.  
  
Yugi: I like sharp, pointy things. ^_^  
  
Everyone: *take a step back from Yugi*  
  
Seto: Okay, now I'm *really* not staying here. OO I've got a freaky, knife obsessed Yugi to deal with *and* a cloaked figure who's out to get me!  
  
Mai: *whistles* Okay, everyone just chill! How about we spend the night in the mansion, but split up into different rooms. That way, if the cloaked figure finds one group of us, he won't find the rest.  
  
Ryou: That's all swell Mai, but what will happen to the people who are found?  
  
Mai: They die Ryou, that's all. ^__^  
  
Ryou: OO; O-kay.  
  
Tea and Tristan: *walk in* We're in the groups too! ^__^  
  
Everyone: *shudder*  
  
Nina: It's official. We're doomed. -_-  
  
Mai: So let's get into groups!  
  
*****Group Power! ^_^*****  
  
Group 1: Seto, Jou and Tristan  
  
Group 2: Yugi, Yami and Tea  
  
Group 3: Ryou, Mai and Bakura  
  
Group 4: Malik and Y. Malik  
  
**************************  
  
Yami: Nina, what about you?  
  
Nina: I'll be flying in and out. Don't worry, the cloaked figure won't find me.  
  
Seto: /Damn, I wanted her to be the first one gone.../  
  
Nina: -_- I can read your mind Seto.  
  
Seto: /Bitch.../  
  
Nina: Seto, mind. -_-;  
  
****G1: Seto's SISTER?****  
  
Jou: Well, I guess we'll be roommates for tonight. /May god give me strength./  
  
Tristan: YAY, SLEEP OVER! ^__^  
  
Seto: *glares at him and picks up a stick* Do that again and I'll shove this up where the sun don't shine. ¬_¬  
  
Tristan: *quietly* Yay. ^^;  
  
Nina: *appears on Seto's shoulder* Hey, how's it going with Jou? Screwed him yet? ^_^  
  
Seto: O_o; /I thought angels weren't supposed to talk like that.../  
  
Nina: I'm not an angel, but whatever! I need to have some fun on earth, right?  
  
Seto: -_- /You irritate me. But anyway, do you think you can do something about Tristan?/  
  
Nina: Hmm *thinks for a moment* I can't show him my true form...  
  
Seto: /Why not?/ OO  
  
Nina: I don't want too. ^^  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
Nina: *gasps* I know just the thing! I'll be right back! *disappears*  
  
Seto: /Do I even want to know?/  
  
Door: *knock-knock*  
  
Jou: *opens the door* Um hi. Oo; Who are you?  
  
Nina: *enters in her normal size and wearing a blue school uniform* I'm Seto's sister! ^_^  
  
Jou and Tristan: *both look at Seto* You have a SISTER?! OO  
  
Seto: *grits his teeth* /I'm gonna kill Nina, I'm gonna kill Nina.../  
  
****G2: Marriages and Screams****  
  
Tea: Yay, we're going to be roommates! ^__^  
  
Yami and Yugi: Yay. -_-  
  
Tea: We just *have* to tell each other everything! Because, as you know, friendship is a very-  
  
Yami: Okay, okay, we'll tell you whatever you want, just shut-up! *sobs*  
  
Yugi: *sweat drop* Poor Yami, he's finally cracked. ^^;  
  
Tea: Ah, Yami-kins don't cry! I know you want to marry me, but this isn't the way to go about it.  
  
Yami and Yugi: MARRY YOU?! O___O  
  
Tea: Oh of course! ^_^ Yami has been dying to ask me, haven't you Yami?  
  
Yami: No I have-  
  
Yugi: And you never told me Yam-Chan? *tears in his eyes*  
  
Yami: No Yugi, it's not what you think! I don't want to marry Tea!  
  
Tea: Of course you do Yami. Doesn't everyone?  
  
Yami and Yugi: *cringe and shudder*  
  
Yami: What am I going to do?  
  
****G3: Ryou's evil! OO****  
  
Mai: Okay boys, let's pick our beds!  
  
Bakura: Oh I don't need a bed to myself.  
  
Ryou: You don't? Oo  
  
Bakura: Nope. I'm going to share Mai's. ^__^  
  
Mai: OO Um, no you're not.  
  
Bakura: Well I'm not going to share it with Ryou. Last time I did, he ate my last chocolate chip cookie.  
  
Ryou: You said you didn't want it after I asked you a thousand times!  
  
Bakura: Look Ryou, we could sit here all day playing the blame game, but that's not gonna get us anywhere.  
  
Ryou: *sighs* I'll take the middle bed.  
  
Mai: OO *in shock* I'll take the left one!  
  
Bakura: Fine I'll take the right one then. -_-  
  
Mai: Uh, Bakura is this your teddy bear? *holds up a little stuffed toy*  
  
Bakura: *blush* Uh, no not at all!  
  
Mai: But it has your name on it! *holds up the tag on the bear*  
  
Ryou: *snickers*  
  
Bakura: -_- Fine I'll take the stupid bear!  
  
All three: *lay down on their beds*  
  
Bakura: *looks to make sure that Ryou and Mai are sleeping* Fufu! ^__^ *hugs his bear* You're not stupid, I'm sorry. *sighs and snuggles into the pillows with Fufu the bear*  
  
Ryou: *using a video camera and taping Bakura* Hehe, I'll use this for blackmail! ^_^  
  
****G4: What are they up to?****  
  
Malik and Y. Malik: *sitting on their beds, facing each other*  
  
Malik: *cough* ...  
  
Y. Malik: ...  
  
Malik: HA, YOU BLINKED! ^_^ I win!  
  
Y. Malik: Damn, got me again! --; So...you wanna go scare the others?  
  
Malik: Yami that's horribly evil! *looks at him scoldingly*  
  
Y. Malik: *hangs his head down in shame*  
  
Malik: *evil grin* I like it. Let's go!  
  
Rei: That's the end of this chapter for Goddess 911! What will happen next? Will Nina pull off as being Seto's sister? Will Yugi and Tea kill each other over Yami? ((Yami: I'm so lovable! ^_^)) What will Ryou do about Mai and what *are* Malik and his yami up too? Also, will the cloaked figure will appear at 6:00 am? Find out next time on Goddess 911!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Mid-S: Writing this cheered me up a bit. I don't know how I managed to write, but since I love all of the people who take time to review my fics. I know that my own problems are just that, *my* problems, so if nobody cares...Anywho, R&R please. Ja ne. 


	6. 6:00 am Could This Be the End? And So Qu...

Mid-S: Hi guys! ^_^ I'm back and feeling much better then last time!  
  
YMS: Thank the reviewers already! I bet they're getting tired of your pointless crap.  
  
Mid-S: Fine. -_- Party pooper.  
  
HUSH PUPPY 1: Darlin' you are such a sweetheart! ^_^ Thanks for the glomp by the way, it really helped. It's good to know I'm loved. *gives her a set of voodoo dolls* Just incase anyone ever bothers you. *winks*  
  
KANEDA-SHOTARU AND YAMI TETSUO: Aw, another sweet reviewer. ^__^ Thanks for the kind words and I will be much happier now. *gives her Yu-Gi-Oh! mangas* Enjoy!  
  
MALIK'S GURL: Yes, that does sound a little familiar. LOL! ^_~ Anywho, thanks for making me laugh and cheering me up a bit. You're a doll! *gives her $100* I stole it from my yami. ^_~  
  
SETSUNA-KITOGEM: Woah, if I don't update, you'll get your demons to eat my flesh? O__O You really know how to get a girl writing! ^_^ LOL! Well, thanks for the review and glad you like the story!  
  
THANKIES ALSO TO: CROUCHING TIGRESS, SOUL DREAMER, SILVER DRAGON SOVEREIGN I, STARFOX SAIYAN, RANMA HIGURASHI, QUEEN OF ETERNAL DARKNESS, SMARTY 1, AISLING KAIBA, EVIL CHIBI MALIK AND ONLYHAUNTED FOR REVIEWING! *gives them all a Yu-Gi-Oh! subtitled DVD set*  
  
Riku: Now on with the fic!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Rei: We join our cast at the Kaiba mansion, waiting for the clock to strike 6:00 am...  
  
****G1: Let's get something strait...****  
  
Jou: Geez Kaiba, I never knew you had a sister. OO  
  
Seto: Neither did I. -_-  
  
Jou: So...how are you two related?  
  
Nina: *corny Mary-Sue music plays in the background* When we where kids, we got separated at birth. I was taken to a cold man, who beat me day and night. Finally, I looked into the hospital records and I found out...that we where siblings! I searched far and wide and now finally, I have found my brother!  
  
Seto: /Please, you don't think they'll buy that do you?/  
  
Jou and Tristan: T_T That is the saddest story I've ever heard.  
  
Seto: OO; /I stand corrected./  
  
Nina: Aw, big brother, I've missed you! ^O^ *goes to glomp him*  
  
Seto: ¬_¬ *moves out of the way before she can*  
  
Nina: *slams into the wall* ...Pain. X_x  
  
Tristan: That's mean of you Kaiba-Kun.  
  
Seto: Bite me.  
  
Tristan:...Okay! ^_^ *opens his mouth*  
  
Seto: Oo; *backs away from a rabid Tristan*  
  
Jou: *goes to help Nina up* You okay?  
  
Nina: *dazed* I just had a wonderful dream where I died...  
  
Jou: How can you be related to that jerk? *turns to Seto* She's much saner then you Kaiba.  
  
Nina: Aw, that's so sweet of you Jou!  
  
Jou: How do you know my name? Oo  
  
Nina: Well Seto talks about you all the-  
  
Seto: *puts his hand over her mouth* One more word out of you Nina and I swear you'll never see CCS again.  
  
Nina: *gasps* NO NOT CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! OO *sobs* You evil, evil man!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Seto: -_- This isn't fair...  
  
*****G2: Tug-of-Yami!*****  
  
Tea: Now Yam-Chan, which dress do you think will look better on me? The pink friendship one? Or the baby blue friendship one? Or maybe the light yellow one.?  
  
Yami: But Tea, I don't want to-  
  
Yugi: Yami I'm so disappointed! How can you do this to me?  
  
Yami: Yugi I-  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi, why don't you go screw yourself? Yami's mine!  
  
Yugi: IN YOUR DREAMS FRIENDSHIP WHORE!  
  
Tea and Yugi: *start cat fighting*  
  
Yami: OO *tries to go out the door*  
  
Tea and Yugi: STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE!  
  
Yami: *gulp* Y-Yes master.  
  
Yugi: *pushes Tea out the window* And that's the end of that chapter! ^_^  
  
Yami: Oo; This is too weird. Where the hell is Nina when I need her?  
  
*****Back with G1...*****  
  
Nina: *talking to Jou and Tristan* So you see, that's why the cow jumped over the moon.  
  
Tristan: *tears in his eyes* I finally understand.  
  
Seto: *hitting his head against the wall*  
  
*****G3: Ryou vs. Mai. The Final Battle*****  
  
((YMS: -_- That is so lame.  
  
Mid-S: Hey shut up! Don't make me glomp you!  
  
YMS: O__O I'll be good.))  
  
Mai and Bakura: *sleeping soundly*  
  
Ryou: Now I shall destroy you Mai! And Baku-Chan will be mine! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: *wakes up* Ryou shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep here, so if your gonna kill Mai, be silent about it! My god, what does a guy have to do to get some beauty rest around here? *turns around and goes back to sleep*  
  
Ryou: Sorry Bakura. *quietly* Now to dispose of you! *grabs an axe*  
  
Nina: *appears* You know, that's quite evil of you.  
  
Ryou: O_o How are you here when you're supposed to be with Kaiba?  
  
Nina:...Don't ask questions I don't know answers to. Anywho, you know this isn't right.  
  
Ryou: -_- Put a sock in it TEA!  
  
Nina: *tears in her eyes* Y-You don't mean that! R-Ryou, w-why are you b- being so m-mean? *sobs*  
  
Ryou: Hey this is me. Take it or leave it.  
  
Nina: *stops crying suddenly* Hm, that didn't work...Oh well, on to plan B! ^_^  
  
Ryou: Oo What's plan B?  
  
Nina:...I'm not quite sure yet. Here *hands him an axe* use it wisely.  
  
Ryou: It's an axe, how the hell do I use it wisely?!  
  
Nina: Sorry got to go Ryou! Midnight Scarlet might notice I'm not where I'm suppose to be.  
  
Mid-S: I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE NINA! *has a net in her hand* I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET GLOMPED FOR THIS!  
  
YMS: Hikari, really. -_-  
  
Nina: O__O Crap! See ya!  
  
Ryou: *blinks* What just happened there? OO *shrugs* Meh, whatever. Time to kill Mai.  
  
Lights: *suddenly go out*  
  
Everyone in the mansion: O__O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *run out of their rooms and into the living room*  
  
Bakura: Ah crap, I knew that my life was too long. -_-  
  
Yugi: Does anyone know what time it is?  
  
Yami: It's time...to die! *freaky music plays in the background*  
  
Yugi: ¬_¬ Stop that.  
  
Yami: You never let me have any fun. T_T  
  
Jou: Hey Kaiba...where did your sister go?  
  
Everyone: *look at Seto* YOU HAVE A SISTER?! OO  
  
Seto: Okay that's just getting annoying. ¬_¬ And Katsuya, the last time I saw her, she was running from Midnight Scarlet.  
  
Nina: *appears on Seto's shoulder* Geez, thank god for that girl's yami! I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for her!  
  
Seto: /Aw crap, why won't you die?/  
  
Nina: Believe me Seto, I'm not staying here for you. -_-  
  
Mai: Wait a second. Where's Malik and Y. Malik? And Tea?  
  
Yugi: *looks around nervously* She, uh, accidentally fell out the window. Yes, accidentally.  
  
Yami: Wait that's not what-  
  
Yugi: *whispers* You're next.  
  
Yami: *gulp*  
  
Door: *swings open*  
  
Figure in a Black Cloak (FBC): I AM...THE CLOAKED FIGURE!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
FBC: FEAR ME!  
  
Everyone: Malik and Y. Malik...that's not funny. That's just lame. -_-  
  
Malik and Y. Malik: *come through the door* Hey guys, did we scare you by cutting off the power?  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Malik: What's wrong with you?  
  
Mai: If you're not there...then who's that?  
  
FBC: *sighs* Um, if you don't mind, could you start running for your lives?  
  
Yami: Oh sure mister cloaked figure! ^_^  
  
FBC: Thank you Yami. *looks at the others* Why can't you all be more polite like him?  
  
Yami: I'm loved. ^__^  
  
Everyone except Yami: O__o *run out the door*  
  
Yami: T_T They all left. Wait for me guys! *runs out behind them*  
  
FBC: What a nice bunch of soon-to-be victims. ^_^ Wait a second...damn! Lost them again!  
  
*****Outside*****  
  
Tristan: *looks at his watch* Hey guess what? He actually came on time! It's 6:08 now, so he must have appeared at 6:00.  
  
Y. Malik: ¬_¬ What the hell is your point? We almost got killed.  
  
Tristan: I just want to be noticed...T_T No one appreciates me.  
  
Bakura: Damn strait.  
  
Jou: Hey Kaiba, what ever happened to your brother?  
  
Seto: O_o I have a brother?  
  
Jou: Um yeah, that kid who always hangs off you. You know, black hair, adorable, taller then Yugi even though he's younger.  
  
Yugi: ¬_¬ I resent that.  
  
Seto: Oh him. I'm not quite sure...  
  
Note: *suddenly appears out of thin air*  
  
Seto: -_- M-Sama is really losing her touch...it must be that crazy yami's influence.  
  
((YMS:...I'll make sure Kaiba pays for that.  
  
Mid-S: NO, NOT SETO! OO  
  
YMS: -_- Don't even start with me.))  
  
Note: I *HAS* your brother. He in good care...for no. If you wants him back, come save him...Or I'll kills you.  
  
Love always,  
  
The Cloaked Figure.  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Seto: Okay, who ever this joker is, they have no grammar and don't know how to spell.  
  
Ryou: The next logical move from here would be-  
  
Bakura: To get a job at the Candy Factory!  
  
Ryou: No, I was going to say-  
  
Bakura: To bad, let's go!  
  
*****The Candy Factory*****  
  
Everyone: *wearing blue and white uniforms*  
  
Candy Man: *humming a tune* ^_^ Life is so wonderful.  
  
Bakura: *blood vessel* I blame you! *starts choking Yami*  
  
Yami: How is this my fault?  
  
Everyone: HOW IS IT NOT?  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ I got over it. You should do the same.  
  
Nina: We are so screwed. We have to go find Mokuba, escape from the Cloaked Figure, get out of this god-forsaken place, stop Bakura from killing Yami-  
  
Seto: /Why on earth would we want to do that? OO/  
  
Nina: *ignores him* And come home to watch CCS!  
  
Seto: /Okay, no more Card Captor Sakura for you!/  
  
Nina: But-  
  
Seto: /NO./  
  
Nina: T_T Meanie.  
  
Rei: That ends this chapter of Goddess 911. What will happen next? Will they all find Mokuba? Will the Cloaked Figure find them at the Candy Store? And will Midnight Scarlet ever write something funny? ((Mid-S: REI, I GAVE YOU THIS JOB AND I CAN AS SURE AS HELL TAKE YOU OUT OF IT!)) *gulp* Find out next time on Goddess 911!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Mid-S: Well, what did you think? More to come, I swear! Probably not my best chapter yet, but I try. Anywho, before my yami and the others can say anything else, please R&R and I'll give you whatever you ask of in your review! LOVE YOU ALL! Ja ne! 


	7. When Life Gives You a Plane, You'd Bette...

Mid-S: HELLO MY FAITHFULL REVIEWERS! ^_^ Let's cut my talking short and skip right to the reviews!  
  
Logan: Hmph, that will be the day.  
  
Mid-S: *whacks him* Quiet you!  
  
HUSHPUPPY 1: Of course you're a sweetheart! ^__^ Thanks for the review hun! ^_~ *glomps her and gives her chocolate* Hope you like this chapter!  
  
ALITHIEL DAYSTAR: I so agree with you hun! Tristan does need to have his mouth-sown shut! ^__^ I love it when people think like me. It's much easier then brainwashing them to do it. Lol. *gives her a box of Starburst* Enjoy!  
  
EVIL YAMI: Thanks for the shiny voodoo doll darlin'! ^O^ *plays with it* Here you go and I hope you review for this chapter too! *gives her a BIG Jawbreaker*  
  
CROUCHING TIGERESS: Hi hun! Wow, it seems like I haven't thanked you for anything in so long! ^_~ Well, thanks for forcing Seto to come and watch CCS with us. Nina is really happy about it! *gives her a girl Seto plushie* Luv ya Tiger-Chan! *blows kisses*  
  
ONLYHAUNTED: Hm, I don't know Haunted-Chan, you're just gonna have to wait and see if your prediction is right! Thanks for the review hun! *gives her the REBD* I stole it from Jou. ^.~ Don't worry, he won't notice.  
  
Jou: I already have.  
  
Mid-S: O_O Aw crap! *runs away*  
  
Riku: Now on with the story!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Rei: We join our cast as they frolic in the sunshine, laughing and being merry, never to fight again- *snickers* Had you going there for a second didn't I? Actually, we're back to where we were...  
  
*****Candy Store*****  
  
Bakura: *still ticked off at Yami*  
  
Yami: Bakura-Kun, come sing the candy song with me! We'll be friends forever! ^_^  
  
Bakura: O__O DIE!!!!!!! *hits Yami with his Millennium ring*  
  
Yami: X_x Ow.  
  
Nina: *comes flying over* OH MY GOD, YAMI'S DEAD! AND NOTHING CAN BRING HIM BACK! *stops and rubs her chin* Unless...  
  
Yami: Nina, I'm okay.  
  
Nina: OH PRAISE GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE! *stops and rubs her chin again* Unless...  
  
Seto: This is ridiculous! I'm a CEO! Why am I here anyway?  
  
Ryou: Because we're running from the Cloaked Figure and M-Sama promised to glomp you forever if you didn't stay with us.  
  
Y. Malik: Ha, Kaiba's afraid of the authoress! *chants* Kaiba's afraid of the authoress!  
  
Everyone: Kaiba's afraid of the authoress!  
  
Kaiba:...Shut up. -_-  
  
Yugi: Now come on guys, that's not nice! It's not Kaiba's fault he's a wimp!  
  
Seto: *sarcastically* Thanks allot Yugi. -_-  
  
Yugi: Aw, you're welcome Kaiba-Kun. ^_^  
  
Bakura: So, what do we do now?  
  
Yugi, Yami, Malik, Y. Malik and Ryou: LET'S SING THE CANDY SONG! *jump on stage and start singing* I WANT CANDY!!  
  
Nina, Seto, Mai and Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mai: This is just sad...-_-  
  
Tristan: Have you all forgotten about me? T_T  
  
Bakura: O_o Were have you been all this time?  
  
Tristan: You all left me behind. Here's this flashback to prove it:  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tristan: *comes out of the washroom* Yugi? Jou? NO!!! WHY HAS EVERYONE FORSAKEN ME?? *cries*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Everyone: That's a really lame flashback...¬_¬  
  
Tristan: No it's not. TT  
  
Yugi: *comes off the stage, drunk* You're a pretty girl. ^_^ *touches Bakura's face*  
  
Bakura: O__o; *extremely disturbed*  
  
Jou: *hanging off Malik, also drunk* Come on baby, let's go party!  
  
Malik: Score! ^__^  
  
Seto: *baseball bat in hand* How about we play a little game Malik?  
  
Malik: Um, okay. Oo  
  
Seto: It's called 'How Fast Can Malik Run Away Before I Pound His Ass Into the Ground?' *grins evilly*  
  
Malik: *thinks for a second* Hm, I'm not sure... *realizes it* Oh. O__O *runs away*  
  
Seto: *running behind him, swinging the bat* YOU BETTER RUN! /Good thing Malik's an idiot, otherwise I would have been in BIG trouble. I mean that yami of his? Geez, I'd be practically asking for my death! O__O/  
  
Nina: *watching* Were did you get all that beer Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *hiccups* That weird purple dinosaur was giving out free samples. *points to a thing that looks strangely like Barney*  
  
Barney: *giving everyone beer* That's right my slaves, Barney shall be on T.V. 24 hours a day! *sees Nina* Hey friend, come give me a hug! ^_^  
  
Nina: O__O Oh shit, we gotta get out of here!  
  
Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks at him* What is it?  
  
Ryou: Nothing. I just haven't said anything in a long time. ^^;  
  
Mai: Freak. ¬_¬  
  
Yami: This is ridiculous! I say we get the hell out of this god-forsaken place and run for our lives! Who's with me?  
  
Everyone: *already gone*  
  
Yami: Aw crap. ¬¬ *runs after them*  
  
*****Outside*****  
  
Bakura: Now what do we do?  
  
Jou: I say we go to Disney Land! ^_^ *glomps Seto* You with me Kaiba-boy?  
  
Seto: ^__^ Why not?  
  
Y. Malik: You know, he's still drunk.  
  
Seto: ¬_¬ You just have to ruin my moments don't you?  
  
Bakura: *standing by a plane* Alright kids, let's go! *jumps into the plane*  
  
Malik: How did that get there? O_o;  
  
Bakura: Don't ask stupid questions. Now are you coming or not?  
  
Malik:...Okay. ^_^ *jumps in along with everyone else*  
  
******In the Plane...*****  
  
Yami: *sitting down beside Yugi* So hikari, where are we going?  
  
Yugi: *looks at a map that has somehow magically appeared in his lap* According to this, we're going to Hawaii.  
  
Yami: ^__^ Alright!  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry did I say Hawaii? I meant Barbie Island.  
  
All the Yu-Gi-Oh! Guys: *trying to undo their seatbelts* LET US OUT, LET US OUT!  
  
Y. Malik: *goes into the cockpit and pushes the pilot out* I'm driving now!  
  
Nina: Seto-Kun, we're all gonna die aren't we?  
  
Seto: I'm afraid so Nina. I'm afraid so.  
  
Nina: Aren't you at least going to lie and tell me that we will be okay? Oo;  
  
Seto: This isn't a Disney movie. ¬_¬  
  
Yami: Don't worry Nina, I'm sure the pilot is going to make sure we're okay.  
  
Ryou: Wow Yami, you aren't even worried that Yami Malik's driving the plane.  
  
Yami: Yami Malik's driving the plane?! HOLLY SHIT, WE'RE ALL DOOMED!! O___O  
  
Nina: This is the last time I ask for comfort and expect to get it. -_-  
  
*****Meanwhile...*****  
  
Y. Malik: *humming* Nothing can possibly go wrong. ^_^  
  
Engines: *die*  
  
Y. Malik: Except for that.  
  
*****Back With the Others*****  
  
Yugi: Has anyone else noticed that no matter what, everything is always as Midnight Scarlet wants it to be?  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
Yugi: But-  
  
Everyone: We said 'NO'!  
  
Yugi: T_T  
  
Y. Malik: *nervously over loud speaker* Um, this is your captain speaking. I seem to have made our engines blow out so we will all be plummeting to our death in a few minutes. That is all.  
  
Yami: It's so nice of him to tell us that. ^_^  
  
Everyone: *look at Yami* O_o;  
  
Plane: *crashes*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast: *walk out unharmed*  
  
Jou: Woo-hoo, let's do that again! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Great, now I'm stranded on some strange island, with no way to get back home *and* I'm stuck with you idiots. Yay. -_-  
  
Seto: I remind everyone, I am a genius.  
  
Nina: *laughs hysterically at that*  
  
Seto: *smacks her over the head* Shut up. -_-  
  
Nina: X_x... I'll get my revenge.  
  
Y. Malik: *looks at the wrecked plane* Hm, I can't help but think this is partly my fault.  
  
Everyone: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Y. Malik: ¬_¬ I got over it. You guys should do the same.  
  
Ryou: O__O  
  
Mai: Ryou, what's wrong?  
  
Ryou: O__O *points to a sign*  
  
Sign: "Welcome to Barbie Isle, Where All Your Barbie Dreams Come True"  
  
Everyone: O___O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
*****15 Minutes Later...*****  
  
Everyone: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi: It can't get any worse then this. -_-  
  
*you hear giggles, footsteps and the song 'I'm a Barbie Girl' playing*  
  
Nina: You just had to say it, didn't you? ¬_¬  
  
Barbie #198: Hiya! ^_^ Wow, you're all like, so cute! Come hang out with us, we'll put make-up on you and make you all pretty! *goes up to Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *summons Man-Eater Bug* DISTROY THE EVIL ONES!  
  
MEB: *stomps on Malik and Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Not us you idiot! The Barbies!  
  
Barbie #9: Hm, that's not very nice Bakura. *summons Beautiful Movie-Star*  
  
BMS: *eats MEB*  
  
Bakura: O__o; Okay nothing makes sense anymore! RA, IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU'LL SAVE ME NOW!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Ra: *appears* You're kidding right? ¬¬ *disappears*  
  
Malik: I told you to sacrifice Kaiba but nooooo! You had to be all 'I'm Going to Drown Him First'!  
  
Seto: Does it even bother you that I'm right here? Oo;  
  
Malik: No, not really.  
  
Y. Malik: *glares* That's it, all of these Barbies are going down! Six feet under to be precise!  
  
Nina: You mean they're going to hell?  
  
Y. Malik: No. I'm just going to bury them six feet under the soil.  
  
Nina: -_- Why do I even ask?  
  
Barbies: *gasp*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast: What? OO  
  
Barbie #2: That threat! You are the chosen one! *points at Y. Malik*  
  
Y. Malik: Cool. ^_^ What do I win?  
  
Barbie # 34: You are the new leader! The one who shall lead all the Barbie Girls through the generations!  
  
Y. Malik: I knew I was better then that idiot Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ Your day will come Yami Malik. Your day will come.  
  
Barbie #1: But first, we have to get rid of your Bishonen rivals! *looks at Seto, Bakura and Yami*  
  
Bakura: Looking this good is a crime. ^_^  
  
Seto: -_- I blame Nina.  
  
Nina: Hey, it's not my fault they think you're Bishonen. I personally don't.  
  
Seto: ¬_¬ You wouldn't know beauty if it hit you over the head.  
  
Nina: Darling I am beauty, now shut up.  
  
Seto: Vain bitch. -_-  
  
((Riku: Hm, I can't believe they fight so much! Do you think they like each other?  
  
Mid-S: O__O NO!!!!!!!! They have to hate each other!  
  
Riku: Why? Oo;  
  
Mid-S: Because Seto is Jou's property. ^_^ Nina-Chan just thinks Seto's an annoying bastard, that's all. But they might become friends, though I personally don't think that's possible.  
  
YMS: Sorry for her insane blabbering. On with the story. -_-))  
  
Barbies: *dragging the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast up Barbie Mountain*  
  
Mai: Its times like these I wish I were dead. -_-  
  
Yami: Oh come on Mai, lighten up! ^__^ It's not every day I'm called a Bishonen.  
  
Mai: Yami, you're going to be used as a human sacrifice. Doesn't that disturb you at all?  
  
Yami: Hey it was bound to happen sometime. I just thought I was going to die in a motorcycle crash at the age of 1200.  
  
Mai: Ha, you dreamer! ^_^  
  
The Rest of the Cast: *listening to their conversation* O___o;;  
  
Seto: *looks up at the sky* Someone up there really hates me.  
  
Ra: *laughing* You better believe it. ^_~  
  
*****Meanwhile...*****  
  
Cloaked Figure: So...they went which way?  
  
Guy: *pointing West* That way!  
  
Cloaked Figure: *turns to the East* This way?  
  
Guy: No! This way! *points to the west but sees that the Cloaked Figure is starting to walk East* Why are you going that way? O.o;;  
  
Rei: And so that ends this chapter of 'Goddess 911'! Tune in next time to find out: What happens to the cast? Will the Cloaked Figure ever go the right way? And will Nina and Seto ever agree on something? ((Nina and Seto: Not on your life!)) Find out next time on 'Goddess 911'!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Mid-S: Well, I hope everyone liked that chapter! Please R&R and I'll get the next one out soon, I promise! *puts her hand over her heart*  
  
YMS: *sigh*  
  
Mid-S: What's wrong yami?  
  
YMS: Nothing much. Nina and Seto are at it again. -_- *points to them*  
  
Seto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M UNDERWEIGHT?!  
  
Nina: I mean what I say Seto-Kun.  
  
Mid-S: NO! Nina-Chan, don't be mean to Seto! I love him! T_T  
  
Nina: *stops* Fine. But only because I'm the better one of us!  
  
Seto: Oh no you're not!  
  
Both: *go back to fighting*  
  
Mid-S: Anywho, see you all next time. I'll try to stop these two from ripping each other apart.  
  
YMS: -_- Easier said then done.  
  
Mid-S: Ja ne! 


	8. All Hale the Fairy Queen!

Mid-S: A new chapter for all of my faithful readers and reviewers! ^__^ Just to tell you all the Cloaked Figure is NOT RYOGA!  
  
YMS: You know, why don't you ever let me be in charge?  
  
Mid-S: Because knowing you, you'll kill Seto or at least injure him! All because of your crush on Jou. *shakes her head*  
  
YMS: *gasps* You weren't supposed to tell anyone! O__O  
  
Mid-S: Anywho, on with the reviews Q&A!  
  
SETSUNA-KITOGEM: Hey hun, thanks for the review and the suggestion! ^_^ I'll use it in this chapter if you don't mind. There will of course be more DDR in future chapters, so don't worry if there's only a little in this one! *hands her a Seto and Jou kiss plushies* Enjoy! ^_~  
  
MACHINEGUNGIRL: Hey MGG-Chan! Rei belongs to Beyblade, I just steal him all the time. ^_^ Boy is Kei getting pissed off though! THAT'S RIGHT, DISTROY PEGASUS! MUHAHAHAHA!!!.Sorry, I just had a moment there. ^^; *hands her a Ryou plushie*  
  
EVIL CHIBI MALIK: It's okay that you missed the last chapter, but I'm glad you're back! ^__^ *waves to Ankharue* Nice to meet ya! Be nice to your hikari though, she's a sweet girl! ^_~ I get a golden ducky? And it has a scarlet ribbon? How did you know? *glomps her* Thankies!  
  
SARA AKA CELBI: Stealing is such a harsh word. YMS: She was stealing. Shut up yami! Anywho, no the cloaked figure is NOT RYOGA! They just have a bad sense of direction. ^_^ *gives her a Bakura plushie* Thanks for the review darlin'!  
  
RANMA HIGURASHI: No hun, it's not Ryoga. ^_^ Good try though! *hands her a Ranma and Ryoga plushies* Thankies for your review!  
  
ONLYHAUNTED: Don't worry sweetie, this chapter has a little displays of affection! ^_~ Thanks for your review! *gives her a CC Sakura plushie* /~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Rei: *quickly* We join our cast at Barbie Mountain, about to get sacrificed! Sorry people, can't talk for long! I gotta get my popcorn before the show starts. ^_^ *runs away*  
  
Mid-S: *sighs* Good help is so hard to bribe these days. -_- Riku, you take over. *tapes a sign that says narrator on his back and walks away*  
  
Riku: Um, on with the story? Oo;  
  
*****Let the BBQ Begin! ^_^*****  
  
Y. Malik: ^__^ This is so much fun! Isn't this so much fun Baku?  
  
Bakura: *tied to a pole along with Seto and Yami* ¬_¬ Loads.  
  
Yami: *crying* I'm too pretty to die! T_T  
  
Barbie #1112: Aw, don't cry Yami. It'll all be over slowly and painfully. ^_^  
  
Yami: *sniffs* Really?  
  
Barbie #1112: Of course!  
  
Yami: Yay! ^__^  
  
Bakura and Seto: Baka. -_-  
  
Yugi: I just thought of something! Hey Barbies, where did all the Kens go?  
  
Barbie #11: The sharks that live in the ocean ate them. *cries*  
  
Seto: Lucky bastards. -_-  
  
Barbie #33: For some reason, they didn't want us as well.  
  
Nina: *sarcastically* Gee, I wonder why.  
  
Barbie #455: Enough talk sisters! We have to destroy Yami Malik's rivals! To the 'Volcano of Doom'!  
  
Jou: Wow, that sounds like such a nice place! ^_^  
  
Rest of the Cast: O__o;  
  
Jou: Well, it does. *pouts*  
  
*****At the Volcano of Doom.*****  
  
Barbie #11222: Alright sisters, let us kill the rivals of Yami Malik! LONG LIVE THE FAIRY QUEEN!  
  
Barbies: LONG LIVE THE FAIRY QUEEN!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast except Y. Malik: Long-live-the-Fairy-Queen? *look at each other* BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Y. Malik: *glares* KILL THEM ALL!...Except my hikari.  
  
Malik: Yay, I've been spared! ^_^  
  
Mai: Maybe, but who knows what kinds of horrible things he'll do to you!  
  
Y. Malik: *whispers something into Malik's ear*  
  
Malik: *turns red* Oh yami! *giggles*  
  
Y. Malik: *whispers more*  
  
Malik: With sprinkles on top? *starry eyes*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast: O__o; *disturbed*  
  
Y. Malik: I don't think you heard what I said.  
  
Barbie #3: Enough! It's time to kill the cast!  
  
Yugi: *crying* Oh Yami, I have to tell you something important!  
  
Yami: Yeah?  
  
Yugi: I lo-  
  
Barbie #224: Time's up! *pushes them all into the volcano*  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *fall*  
  
*****A little While Later...*****  
  
Barbies: Okay Yami Malik, dazzle us!  
  
Y. Malik: Okay, um...*magically makes a DDR stadium appear* Hm, now what would make millions of Barbies' hearts melt?  
  
Barbies: *in awe of the stadium* Wow! ^O^  
  
Y. Malik: This is really too easy. -_- *dancing and singing* Sometimes love can hit you everyday. Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see. But only one can really make me stay.  
  
A sign from the sky, said to me. You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime, you made me discover one of the stars above us. You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime, you made me discover one of the stars above us.  
  
Barbies: AWWWW! *squeal and random ones faint*  
  
Malik: *glares at them all, green with jealousy* Stupid Barbies...  
  
Nina: Hey! ^_^  
  
Malik: Wait a second! Aren't you supposed to be in the volcano along with them?  
  
Nina: Oh yeah.*jumps into the volcano*  
  
Malik: O_o;; She's way too weird.  
  
*****Meanwhile...*****  
  
Everyone: *climbing up the volcano wall*  
  
Seto: Yami Malik will pay!  
  
Yami: For eating the last piece of my chocolate cake!  
  
Seto: *looks back at him*  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Seto: *twaps him and continues climbing*  
  
Nina: *floats down near them* Hi Yami! Having fun? ^_^  
  
Yami: No...Kaiba's hitting me! T_T  
  
Seto: Oh yes, whine to the goddess why don't you? Crybaby. ¬_¬  
  
Yami: *gasps* Am not!  
  
Seto: Are too!  
  
Yami: Am not!  
  
Ryou: Um Nina-Chan, how about you just zap us all out of here huh?  
  
Nina: *sighs* Okay Ryou, but I'm leaving these two here!  
  
Everyone except Seto and Yami: *disappear to the top of the volcano*  
  
*****Back with Malik and Y. Malik...*****  
  
Y. Malik: *dancing to the song, 'Mr. Wonderful' ((Mid-S: Go figure. -_-))* I'm too sexy for my own good. ^__^  
  
Malik: Please, spare me. -_-  
  
Bakura: Okay, that's it, he's gonna die! *jumps on the platform too*  
  
Y. Malik: *GASP* Oh no, it's the tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: MOON TIARA MUSIC!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Ryou:...Yami, you're not Sailor moon. --;  
  
Bakura: I could be if I wanted too! I'll show you all! *cries*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast: *sweatdrop*  
  
Jou: This just keeps getting better and better. -_-  
  
Barbie #456: This isn't good! How could you survive the magma fall? How did you get back up here?  
  
Mai: You know, these things are really starting to get on my nerves. *stabs the Barbie with a nail file*  
  
Barbie: *dead*  
  
Everyone: O__o;;  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Everyone: A nail file?  
  
Mai: Look, it's the only thing I have with me. Now unless you want to be next, I suggest you shut up.  
  
Everyone: *gulp* Nina: Hm, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something.  
  
*****Back with Seto and Yami...*****  
  
Seto: Ah damn, I'll kill who ever is making me hang here!  
  
((YMS: *evil laugh* This is for being...you! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Mid-S: *tied up* YAMI, WHEN I GET FREE, I'LL MURDER YOU!  
  
Rei: *comes by with popcorn* Oh hey M-Sama! Why are you tied up? Here. *unties her*  
  
YMS: Oh crap! O__O *runs away*  
  
Mid-S: Stupid yami. *sits down to write the rest of the chapter*))  
  
Yami: You know, after all this insanity, I can't help but wonder...Do you think I'll get a discount at Macy's?  
  
Seto: *twaps him* Why do I always get stuck with you? -_-  
  
Nina: *appears* Hey you two! Sorry about leaving you there, I didn't mean too. Well, to be honest, yes I did, but I'm here now! *zaps them to the top of the mountain*  
  
Jou: *hugs Seto* You're okay! ^___^  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Jou: I mean, uh, damn you're alive! *pushes away from him*  
  
Nina: Aw fudge, and just when I was starting to plan your wedding. *snaps her fingers and frowns*  
  
Seto: T_T  
  
Yugi: Yami! ^__^ *runs to him*  
  
Yami: O____O  
  
Yugi: *stops running* Yami, what's wrong?  
  
Yami: O____O *points to something*  
  
Tea: HI GUYS!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast: Oh shit! -_-  
  
Tea: *hugs Yami* I've missed you so much Yam-Chan!  
  
Ryou: How are you still...alive? Oo;;  
  
Tea: Hm, you know, I'm not quite sure. I just thought of our friendship and how we should all get friendship rings and- *looks around but only sees the Barbies* Hey, where did my friends go?  
  
*****With the Cast...*****  
  
Bakura: *driving a boat*  
  
Yugi: Wow Bakura, you actually managed to build a whole boat while Tea was talking?  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Yup!  
  
Y. Malik: T__T Why did you take me away from them?! Now I'll never be the Barbie Leader!  
  
Yami: Haha, now with you out of the picture, I shall be the Fairy Queen!  
  
Mai: You mean King.right?  
  
Yami: *looks side to side* Yes.king.  
  
Everyone: Oo;; *back away from a very freaky Yami*  
  
Seto: Aw whatever, I'm gonna go take a bath.  
  
Nina: There's a bathroom in here? Oo;  
  
Seto: Yup! ^_^ *walks away*  
  
Nina: Why do I even bother? -_-  
  
*****In the Bathroom.*****  
  
Seto: *singing and washing his hair* Are you listening? Woah! Sing it back, woah!  
  
*hears something*  
  
Seto: *peaks from behind the bath curtains* Hello? Cloaked Figure?...Yami? ¬_¬  
  
Mirror: *message written in black lipstick* I'm gonna murderz you!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah. That's scary. -_-  
  
Riku: Isn't it though Kaiba? Isn't it? Join us next time to find out: What will the cast do on the boat? Will Tea and the Barbies find them? And WHERE is the Cloaked Figure? Find out on the next, 'Goddess 911'!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~  
  
Mid-S: R&R onegai Mina-san and I'll get the next chapter out soon! 


	9. Canada Ahoy!

Mid-S: My lovely reviewers! *bows to them* Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter but being sick and school work have been putting me out of commission.  
  
Johnny Depp: *enters* Um, do you know how to get to Hollywood?  
  
Mid-S: Oh my god! It's Johnny Depp! *faints*  
  
Riku: This is all your fault! You with your stunning good looks and devil may care charm!  
  
JD: Hey, it was her choice to faint at my presence.  
  
Riku: *starry-eyed* I'm sorry I wasn't listening. I was too lost in your eyes.  
  
YMS: Um, okay. Oo; *shakes Mid-S until she wakes up*  
  
Mid-S: I'm alive! ^_^ And now, to the reviews!  
  
ONLYHAUNTED: Wow, *you* have nothing else to say?! Call the hospital, I think she's terribly sick! Lol. Sorry about that. ^^; Anywho, glad you like the CCS plushie. *glomps her* Luv ya!  
  
RANMA HIGURASHI: De-cen-cy? What is this word? lol. Anywho, it's not Jou, but I promise you, you'll know who it is soon enough. *winks*  
  
SETSUNA-KITOGEM: Ah, my hysterically laughing reviewer! ^__^ I love you're reviews, they're so sweet! 'Write more, or feel the wrath of your master'? Holly shit, now I'm scared! *goes to write the chapter* Thanks for the review hun!  
  
HUSH PUPPIE: Hey darlin'! Glad you like the story and the chocolate! ^_^ I work hard to make my reviewers happy! *gives her lollypops and roses* Don't eat the roses though. ^_~  
  
BISHONENZ ANGEL: Oh, poor you! Homework sucks badly. After posting this, I have a report I *must* finish so I know the feeling. *glomps her* Be strong hun!  
  
MACHINEGUNGIRL: Oh hun, I'm so sorry! I meant to thank *you* for the duckie, but my YAMI *glares at YMS* messed up again. *gives her Bakura and Ryou* You can have them for a week as my apology for the ducky thing.  
  
Bakura: Great, so you mess up and we have to pay for it.  
  
Mid-S: Yup! ^_^  
  
BIG THANKIES TO: SILVER-TIFA, SAURONS TWIN SISTER, DEMON, KANEDA-SHOTARO AND YAMI TETSUO! YOU GUYS ROCK!! /~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Rei: It has just been announced that our favourite cast.has died at sea. *hangs his head down*  
  
Mid-S: Wait a minute...*looks at a piece of paper* That's not in the script! Rei, stop trying to ruin my love story!  
  
Rei: Some love story this is. -_- I don't know why I'm the narrator anyway.  
  
Mid-S: *points a gun at his head* You will obey me! Now NARRATE!  
  
YMS: My hikari's gone mad with power! She'll kill us all! AHHHHHHHHH! *runs away screaming*  
  
Rei: OO; Well this has been a puzzling beginning. Um, on with the story?  
  
*****On the Boat*****  
  
Malik and Yami: *playing Chinese Checkers*  
  
Yami: *eats a marble*  
  
Malik: For the last time Yami! The marbles AREN'T MINI JAWBRAKERS!  
  
Yami: Oh yeah? Then how come my tooth just chipped? *opens his mouth and shows that his front tooth is chipped badly*  
  
Malik: Oo; You seriously need help!  
  
Bakura: *humming to himself and driving the boat* Life is grand! ^_^ *plows right threw a tug-boat*  
  
Ryou: O__O BAKURA! YOU JUST KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE!  
  
Bakura: I don't know what you're talking about. *goes through another one*  
  
Ryou: Stop doing that!  
  
Bakura: I can't! There are no brakes!  
  
Music: *in the background* DUN DUN DUUUN!  
  
Ryou: Yes there are. *points to the brakes*  
  
Bakura: ¬_¬ Then I just don't want to, okay?  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Y. Malik: *crying* I WANT TO BE THE FAIRY QUEEN!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Y. Malik: *sniffs* I'm not appreciated.  
  
Seto: *comes in* Damn strait.  
  
Nina: What are you doing back here? Oo; Did anything happen?  
  
Seto: Well, I just got a message written in black lipstick that said I was going to be killed, so I'm pretty sure we're all in mortal danger. *shrugs* You know, nothing new.  
  
Yugi: Phew, that's a relief. ^_^ I was almost worried for a second.  
  
Everyone except Yugi and Seto: Riight. Oo;  
  
Lights: *go out*  
  
Jou: Woah, déjà vu! OO  
  
Nina: Well you know Midnight Scarlet's idea's aren't what they used to be. She's a burnt up old hag.  
  
Everyone: *nod*  
  
((Mid-S: You go a little mad with power, and this is what you get. Sheesh.  
  
YMS: *slaps her forehead* Stupid hikari. -_-))  
  
Red Light: *magically appears*  
  
Cloaked Figure's Voice: Hello Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast! You are all going to die now.  
  
Bakura: You say that so much it's lost all meaning. -_-  
  
Cloaked Figure's Voice: SILENCE! I mean what I say!  
  
Yugi: Where are you anyway?  
  
Cloaked Figure's Voice: *silence* Um, well I was kinda hoping you'd tell me. I'm not very good with directions.  
  
Seto: Oh yeah, now I'm really scared. -_- Our murderer doesn't even know where they are.  
  
Cloaked Figure's Voice: So, you guys won't tell me where I am huh?  
  
Everyone: Nope.  
  
Jou: Besides, we can't even see where you *are*! Oo;  
  
Cloaked Figure's Voice: Hm.Okay, in that case, I'll just have to find a map. Carry on!  
  
Lights: *go back on*  
  
Voice: *fades away*  
  
Everyone: .Okay there.  
  
Y. Malik: That was the stupidest 'death threat' I have ever heard. And I've heard a hell of a lot.  
  
Nina: What kind of murderer is this anyway? -_-  
  
Yami: Guys! Come on now! Haven't you learned anything?  
  
Bakura: What the hell are you talking about Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: You all know it's not right to judge people just because they suck at being killers. You have to look on the inside and-  
  
Seto: *puts tape over his mouth and looks at the others* No need to thank me. I did it for the sake of humanity. The last thing we need is another Tea.  
  
Nina: Amen to that.  
  
Yugi: Maybe we can get along better now.  
  
*****Five Minutes Later.*****  
  
Yami: *got the tape off his mouth* Yes I'm free! ^_^ *knocks over Bakura's priceless vase* Oh shit. I'm so dead.  
  
Bakura: *gasps* Yami! What did you do?!  
  
Yami: *really quickly* I-wasn't-watching-where-I-was-going-and-I-broke-your- priceless-vase-and-I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me!  
  
Bakura: *really angry* That was a freaking priceless vase! *chucks another one at Yami* I'll teach you to brake my priceless vases!  
  
*****Meanwhile.*****  
  
Mai: You know Yugi, I think you're right. It's much more peaceful when Yami's tied up.  
  
Yugi: Well, at least now we're going to be able to think clearly.  
  
Bakura: *running after Yami, chucking more vases at him* DIE YOU VASE- BRAKER!  
  
Yami: AHHH! *runs away*  
  
Mai: We spoke too soon. -_-  
  
Yami: Nina, save me!  
  
Nina: *appears* Sorry Yami...but I promised Seto, Malik and Yami Malik that I wouldn't.  
  
Malik: I don't remember saying t-  
  
Nina: *clamps her hand over his mouth and sweatdrops* Hehe, short memory span. ^^;  
  
Ryou: Wait a minute, stop everything!  
  
Everyone: *turns to look at him*  
  
Bakura: What is it hikari? I'm just about ready to kill a bug.  
  
Yami: Oh good, it seems he's given up on me. ^_^  
  
Nina: Baka. -_-  
  
Ryou: Anyway, Bakura, if you're not driving the boat, who is?  
  
Everyone: BAKURA YOU MORON!  
  
Seto: *glares at Yami* I blame you! *chokes him*  
  
Jou: He's so good with his hands. ^_^ *looks at Seto lovingly*  
  
Y. Malik: O___O  
  
Malik: Yami, what is it?  
  
Y. Malik: *points*  
  
Malik: (((O________O))) HOLLY SHIT WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO CANADA!  
  
Bakura: *stops choking Yami for a second* Oh my god! Quick to the lifeboats!  
  
Yami: About those.I kinda cut all of them off except for one.^^;  
  
Mai: Why you little.*starts choking him*  
  
Jou: Stop Mai, you're too weak! Let me do it! *strangles him*  
  
Yugi: Stop, there's no time for that now! We gotta get on the last lifeboat before we crash!  
  
Jou: *glares murderously at Yami* We'll finish this later.  
  
Everyone: *jumps in the lifeboat*  
  
Ryou: *sitting in Bakura's lap since there's hardly any room* I like this seating arrangement. ^_~  
  
Jou: *has his head right on Seto's shoulder, their bodies *really* close* /I like this.allot./  
  
Seto: ^___^ /You know, if it weren't for Yami, I wouldn't have Jou close to me like this. Maybe we should forgive him./*stops short in thought and shudders* /The sea air must be affecting my mind./  
  
Yugi: *cuddled in Yami's arms* ((Mid-S: Aw, kawaii! ^_^)) Thanks for holding me Yami.  
  
Yami: *blush* No problem hikari.  
  
Malik: *hugs his yami* You didn't kill me to lighten the load! ^__^  
  
Y. Malik: Yeah. ^_^ I will kill you later though.  
  
Nina: *sighs happily* Now we're getting somewhere.  
  
Mai: *sitting all alone* Aw damn. I'm always by myself. -_-  
  
Tristan: T_T I've been forgotten for the past two chapters. Mai, will you cuddle with me?  
  
Mai: O__O *freaked out...wouldn't you be?* AHHH, KILLER! *throws him overboard*  
  
Tristan: *drowns*  
  
Boat: *floats them to the mainland*  
  
Everyone: *gets out of the boat*  
  
Seto: So, we're in Canada...what do we do now?  
  
Nina: There's only one thing we can do.  
  
Seto: And that would be...?  
  
Nina: I'm not really sure. I thought someone else had a plan. ^^;  
  
Seto: Baka. -_-  
  
Otogi: *appears* Peace out people! ^_^  
  
Jou: Oh perfect, it's the freak that made me a dog. Wonderful.  
  
Otogi: *winks at Jou, Ryou, Yugi and Malik* Hey sexy boys.  
  
J, R, Y and M: *blush*  
  
Other boys: *pissed off*  
  
Yami: I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Everyone: *groan*  
  
Mai: Yami, no one wants to duel anymore. We always lose to you anyway.  
  
Yami: Aw, but it's the only thing I'm good at...T_T  
  
Seto: That's because you suck. ¬_¬  
  
Yami: You've lost to me a million times already. You know why? BECAUSE I AM GOD!  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Yugi: For the last time Yami, you are *not* god. I let you watch that Ancient Egyptian Channel, and see what happens.  
  
Mai: So, what are you doing here Otogi?  
  
Otogi: *talking to her breasts* Just visiting Midnight Scarlet.  
  
Mai: Uh Otogi, my face is up here.  
  
Otogi: *still starring* I've made my choice.  
  
Nina: *slaps him and twitches slightly* Pervert. Don't look at girl's chests.  
  
((Mid-S: Hmph, visiting my ass! You tell him Nina! Kick his sorry butt!  
  
YMS: Okay hikari, that's enough of that.))  
  
Ryou: Life sucks. -_-  
  
Rei: It sure does Ryou, it sure does. And this ends Chapter 9 of 'Goddess 911'! What will happen next time? Will the Cloaked Figure find his way to the gang? Will Otogi die a painful death for winking to our boys and for starring at Mai's chest? And will we get a little more romance? Find out next time, whenever M-Sama updates this thing! Ja!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Mid-S: R&R onegai!  
  
Riku: *chasing Johnny Depp* Come back my love!  
  
JD: I'm so out of here!  
  
Mid-S: ^^; Ja ne! 


End file.
